My Brother's Incredible Edibles
by britishtoatea
Summary: Selfcest. 2pEngland/1pEngland. AU Arthur and Oliver are twins that own a bakery. Their relationship is rather questionable.


Incredible Edibles was a popular destination for anyone looking for sweets of any kind in Kittery, Maine. It was owned by twin brothers who'd moved 4 years ago, to get away from family problems, they'd said. They'd opened up their shop soon after they'd moved in, and it had been a huge success. Their cakes were top of the line, beautifully decorated, delicious, and most importantly, reasonably priced. They'd only been in business a year before they put the supermarket bakery out of business, and there wasn't a wedding or birthday party the Kirkland brothers weren't aware of.

Oliver Kirkland was busy baking a cake for a wedding. A beautiful 3 tiered red velvet cake with expertly crafted edible flowers, ribbons and bows. He'd been excited when the couple had placed their order. He was always most excited about wedding cakes. Weddings were the start of a new life with someone, the ultimate declaration of love between two people.

It was a bittersweet excitement for him. He loved to see the happiness on each couples faces at their wedding, loved to see them taste his cakes at their receptions, everyone happy and smiling and so much love in the air. It made him cry every time. Both from joy and sorrow. Oliver truly was happy for all of these couples, but their weddings also reminded him of the wedding he could never have.

"OI! What the bloody hell are you doing, Oliver? That cake needs to be delivered in 45 minutes! Get your head out of your arse!" His brother's voice rang through his ears, snapped him out of his thoughts. He cleared all those sad thoughts from his mind, put his attention on the delicate decorations of the cake. His fingers worked quickly, expertly as he worked to make up for lost time. He didn't want to be scolded by his brother again.

Arthur Kirkland, Oliver's twin brother, stood in the doorway separating the shop from the bakery, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the cakes, other than to deliver them and sell the premade ones out front. Arthur was a disaster in the kitchen, but he made up for it with his financial no-how. The two made a perfect team, Oliver baking all the goods, each one baked with love and kindness, while Arthur ran the register, kept track of all their income, made sure the bills were paid.

The two lived together in the flat above their shop. It wasn't much, just a one bedroom, one bath, a decently sized sitting room and a quaint kitchen. It was all they needed. It was large enough for the two of them to live comfortably together, much more comfortable than their shared studio back in London. They had no nosy neighbors poking about their personal lives together, had no disapproving visits from concerned family members about their "questionable relationship" with each other.

Back home it had been no secret that the twins were more than just brothers. The neighbors knew, their parents knew, their friends knew. It had been impossible for them to hide it from everyone. It had been a devastating moment for them when they'd been walked in on in the middle of a rather passionate moment, by their father. To say he had been angry with them was an understatement. Of course, the news had spread like wildfire throughout their circle of friends and family, and soon they weren't welcome anywhere.

Moving to America had been the best thing they'd ever done for their relationship. They no longer had to worry about neighbors hearing Oliver's rather loud moaning at night, never had to worry about family or friends trying to talk them apart. Here, in Kittery, Maine, it was almost common knowledge that the brothers who owned the local cake shop were oddly close, but here, no one seemed to care. They minded their own business in the matter and assumed that the two were just like any other set of twins.

Arthur preferred it like this. He didn't have to defend his relationship with his twin. He didn't have to try and justify their way of life as them just being close. No one asked, and he honestly didn't care if they talked or not about them. He could do anything he wanted here without worry of it getting back to their parents. He didn't have to hush Oliver's sounds in the bedroom for fear of neighbors hearing.

He watched Oliver from the doorway, watched his hands dance over the last finishing touches of another perfect cake. All of his cakes were fucking perfect. There were times when Arthur was jealous of his brother's ability to turn a concept into some edible piece of art. It was times like this, when there were no customers in the lobby and no work to be done that Arthur allowed himself to watch.

"Arthur dear, I'm finished. Can you deliver this one? I'm covered in flour, in no state to grace a wedding reception." His twin's smile was a bit contagious.

"I'll get the truck ready. Meet me out back with it." Arthur quickly went to the front door, locked it tight, flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED. It was only fifteen minutes till closing time anyway.

Oliver met his brother in the back of their building, his cake on a wheeled cart, prepared fully to be loaded into their specially designed truck. The two had the cake loaded up in just a matter of minutes, and only a moment after that, Arthur was in the cab and starting the engine. Oliver was quick to rush to the window, poke his head inside for a kiss.

It was a brief, chaste peck on the lips, followed by Oliver's routine whispered. "I love you." Arthur's cheeks flushed red, like always as he muttered out a simple, "Love you too…" Routine, as always.

"I'll have dinner ready when you get back. You wanted spaghetti, yes?" Oliver smiled as his brother nodded, and gave him another quick peck on the cheek. "Drive safely. I couldn't bear to lose you." He pulled his head out of the window, hopped back away from the truck as Arthur began to drive away. He watched him round the corner, waved until he was gone, just like always.

Oliver was happy here, content in his relationship with Arthur for the first time. He hadn't realized how stressful being careful back home had been until that stress was gone. Here he could do what he wanted, could be as affectionate as Arthur would allow him to be. He didn't have to hush when things felt good, didn't have to lower his voice when he got excited over Arthur's small gifts of roses or chocolate.

He bounded up the stairs, took two at a time and quickly washed the flour from his hands. Work time was over, it was time to transition into what Arthur called his housewife routine. He quickly pulled off his work apron, tossed it into the laundry bin, only to replace it with his personal pink one.

Dinner was simply, spaghetti and garlic bread. True to his promise, it was done and the table set when Arthur came through the door. Tomorrow was their day off, which meant it was Arthur's day to clean and work on the week's laundry and Arthur's day to work on inventory and bills. But at least they got to sleep in.

"Welcome home, dear. Let me get you your tea." Arthur didn't know how Oliver could work all day and still have energy to bounce around in the evening. He was always exhausted by the time dinner came around, was ready relaxing on the sofa with his tea and a good book.

Dinner passed by quickly, Oliver spouting off all the random things during the day that had excited him and Arthur listened dutifully. He never spoke much as he ate. But as soon as he was finished and his fork set down, Oliver began to clear the table.

"Why don't you leave the dishes until tomorrow, love?" Oliver looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Arthur rarely called him 'love' and even less often than that asked him to save the dishes for later. His surprise turned to immediate understanding as he saw his brother's face, his eyes off to the left, and the slight blush on his cheeks. It was obvious what was on his mind for tonight.

Oliver smiled, slipped his apron off over his head and made his way across the room, rested his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Come on, dear. Let's go to bed." He dipped down, captured Arthur's lips in a gentle kiss. Arthur was quick to deepen it, let his tongue dart out to taste his brother's lips, sweet as usual. He stood, let his hands wander to Oliver's waist and up under his shirt. He didn't miss the hitched breath from his twin as his hands slid up his sides.

Oliver broke the kiss, murmured out against Arthur's lips, "Bed…" Arthur nodded, kissed Oliver again, slipped his tongue past his sweet lips as he guided him back towards the bedroom with careful, guided steps. His hands wandered, undid the buttons of Oliver's shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Arthur was quickly shuffling out of his own shirt as they passed the bedroom door.

The kiss was broken as Oliver slid himself back onto the bed, a smile on his lips and his chest rising and falling at a quick, heavy pace. Arthur took a moment to admire him before he crawled atop him, kissed him again as his hands roamed his body. Arthur knew exactly where and how to touch Oliver to make him gasp, make him moan. He slid his hands down, fumbled with the button on his pants, and began to slide them down his brother's hips as he broke the kiss to nibble at his neck.

Oliver lifted his hips, helped Arthur slide his pants down his legs and moaned softly as he tilted his head to the side, let Arthur's teeth nip and tug at his skin in his lust fueled frenzy. "Arthur… Please…" He rocked his hips up, tried to feel some friction against his aching arousal. Arthur never could deny Oliver when he used that tone.

"I want you… I want you so bad… I want to feel you all around me…" Arthur's tone was husky, deep as he purred out those words in Oliver's ear. He reached over, into the bedside table for the lube, gripped the bottle tightly in his hand.

"Ooooooh…. Arthur please… Hurry… I need you… " Arthur opened the bottle as Oliver spread his legs wide open. His breath hitched again as he felt Arthur's fingers at his entrance and pressed back against them. "Please… Arthur… Stop teasing me…" His request was granted and Arthur's fingers slid in, slowly, gently, like always. Arthur never wanted to hurt him.

Oliver rocked himself on Arthur's fingers, his body trembling in excitement. Arthur's free hand quickly worked at his own pants, awkwardly undid the zipper and slid them down his thighs. "Arthur… please… I'm ready." Arthur's breath caught as he quickly kissed his twin, removed his fingers and shoved his pants down his legs, kicked them to the side. He went for the bottle again, slicked himself up and pressed himself at Oliver's entrance. "Take a breath…"

Oliver let out a high pitched whine as Arthur entered him, his fingers gripped onto his brother's shoulders, clung tightly to him. Arthur was still as he waited for his lover to adjust, didn't move until he felt Oliver begin to rock beneath him. Their pace was rushed, hurried, both moving the way their bodies told them to, in perfect cadence with each other.

Arthur's ears rang with the sounds of Oliver's moans, his hands burned with the warmth of Oliver's skin. Oliver's nails were raking down his back, trying to pull him impossibly closer as they moved against each other. Arthur slipped his hand down, wrapped his fingers around Oliver's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Oliver's hips jerked, bucked up into his brother's hand and back down onto his member inside him.

Arthur could tell Oliver was close, could feel his muscles tightening around him as he neared his climax. "Cum for me… Fuck…. Oliver cum for me…" the words sent him over the edge, and the way Arthur's name spilled from his lips sent shocks down his cock. He pulled out, took himself in his hand and stroked himself, hard and fast until he too, spilled himself onto his hand.

The both were quiet as they fought to catch their breath, Arthur flopped into the bed beside his brother and drew him into his arms. Yes… things were better since they'd come here. Arthur felt the man in his arms tremble, and he fumbled for the blanket, pulled it over their nude forms. Oliver was clinging to him, soft confessions of love spilling from his lips that brought a bright flush to Arthur's cheeks. He always got over emotional after sex.

"Shhh… Go to sleep…" Arthur pressed a kiss to the top of his head, closed his eyes. He'd take a shower in the morning… He'd invite Oliver to join him.


End file.
